


A dog's love

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, or trying to at least xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsapproval, snuggle and continuous.





	A dog's love

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dog AU installation! Bob the dog! Yay! I love Bob the dog, and so does Stiles and Derek, but sometimes Stiles just really want to cuddle Derek alone, you know? xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173808952652).)

Bob squeezed himself in between Stiles and Derek and flopped down, then he sighed contentedly.

“I’m so glad to have your approval for this snuggle session, Bob,” Stiles said dryly, and Bob’s tail wagged against their legs. “You’re the best dog, I love you so much, but it’d be nice to be allowed to cuddle Derek more than a minute sometime.”

Derek smiled at Bob before looking at Stiles. “Maybe your dad can babysit again, give us a whole evening of continuous cuddles?”

“Oh man, yes.” Stiles grabbed his phone and started to write a text. “Please, dad, say yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
